Varsity Sotball
by froststar2
Summary: Anna Summer is starting her face year at college and tries out for the Varsity team. She falls for the team captain, the "Ice Queen as everyone calls her. On top of that she is taking car of her little brother and trying to keep her scholarship. But when her father come back into her life trying to take her brother Anna needs all the help she can get to keep him safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I usually don't want to write multiple stories at once but this story was stuck on my head for a while. So I putting Arendelle Werewolves on hold till I get inspiration back for that story. Well I hope you enjoy this story. **

Varsity Softball

Chapter 1

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. "Shut the hell up," Anna rolled over slamming her hand on her alarm clock. She sighed and sat up knowing today was a very important day. Anna was trying out for the college's softball team. She had just graduated from high school and had a full ride scholarship to The University of Arendelle. Anna usually wasn't nervous but this was the_ big _league, this was college. She looked at her clock to see it was 7:15.

_Wow, I'm a head of schedule by 20 minutes, _Anna thought happily. Her cousin, Rapunzel Gold, a junior at The University of Arendelle, was going to come get her to go to tryouts. She got up and went through her drawers before settling on a white shirt with black stag on it and black softball pants. After getting ready Anna walked into her little brother's room.

"Hey Olaf, you need to get up now," she whispered shaking him gently. The little six year old yawned but go up, rubbing his blue eyes tiredly. His white hair stood in every direction and he almost fell from being tired. After helping Olaf get dress they walked into the tiny kitchen of her apartment they both ate breakfast before Anna heard a knock on the door.

She got up and walked over to open it to see her cousin waiting for her. "You ready for today Anna?" she asked.

"Yeah just let me grab my stuff," Anna said. She walked into room grabbed her softball bag. "Come on Olaf, we need to go," she said gently. Her little brother nodded before grabbing his book he was reading and his notebook.

They walked down to Rapunzel car and hopped in. After making sure Olaf was buckled in properly they drove softball field. When they got there Anna felt sick. She knew she was nervous and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. She felt a hand grab hers and she looked to see it was her cousin.

"Anna, you're going to be fine. You are one of the best outfielders that I know. The others will be nothing compared to you so just relax."

"I know Punz but I'm having a full ride based off of this. I _need _to make the team. Is there anyone I need to watch for?"

"Well not really besides, Cindy, who can play anywhere, and there is Ariel who plays left field," Rapunzel said.

As they grabbed their stuff out of the trunk as well as Olaf Anna asked her something else. "Is the coach crazy? If she is then I'm not going to survive," Anna said.

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head. "No Coach Taylor is pretty cool; she's not like Coach Miller." She saw Anna shuttered and she laughed even harder. Anna's high school coach was out to get her ever since Anna broken her nose in her freshmen year. It was on accident; Anna had hit a line drive right towards her face.

"But you do have to watch but for the captain. She is dictator and is very rude. One foot out of line and she will make your life living hell. That's why her nickname is the Ice Queen.," Rapunzel warned, "but she does stick up for her team mates no matter what happens." They walked to dugout to see other girls sitting around and talking.

A tall blonde looked up and grinned. "Hey look girls its Punzie!" she yelled making the others turned and grin. Anna felt Olaf hand tighten around hers and she looked down to see his scared face.

She let go of his hand and kneeled down next to him. "Its okay Olaf. They won't hurt you, I promise," Anna said to the little boy. He nodded and she stood up and held out her hand to him. Olaf grabbed it and they continued their walk to the dugout.

When they got there everyone turned and Rapunzel grinned. "Everyone I want you to meet my cousins, Anna and her little brother Olaf. Anna this is, Cinderella or you can call her Cindy," a blonde wave and smiled, "Snow White," a black hair and pale girl smiled as well, "Ariel, who is on the swim team," the redhead grinned at her and waved, "and Belle Smith," Rapunzel finished pointing to a brunette with a blue ribbon who was reading. Belle looked up and waved before going back to her book.

"Nice to meet you all," Anna said. They went back to talking as Olaf sat next to Anna. Anna was dreading meeting the captain. From what she heard is that she was a bitch and won't hesitate to cut someone from the team.

She felt someone sit down next to her and she turned to see it was Cinderella. "You okay Anna?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah just nervous, I mean from what I heard she is a bitch and a dictator," Anna said nervously.

"You'll be fine; Rapunzel said you were a really good outfielder. She said that you had a full ride to college and to other ones as well," Cindy said.

The more girls started showing up and the more Anna got nervous. At eight o'clock the coach showed up with a grin. "Good morning ladies," the coach said. Anna sat next to Rapunzel and Olaf. The coach eyes landed on him before pointing to her.

"You the one with the kid, come here." Anna groaned as some of the girls snickered. She went to stand up but before she could Rapunzel stood up and pulled the coach aside and started talking to her.

The coach eyes landed on her before they soften. She nodded and they walked back over to the rest of the girls. "Today starts the day of a new school year. Hope you all are ready," she said with a smile. Anna wasn't paying attention, she was looking for who everyone called the 'Ice Queen.'

"Now I would like to introduce the team captain, Junior Elsa Winter," Coach Taylor said. Anna looked up to see a goddess. The goddess had platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, long legs and stunning pale skin. Anna gulped as her mouth went dry. If this was the captain then there was no way Anna was going to do well.

Well that was what she thought till the captain spoke. "Well what are you all waiting for," she snarled at them, "Show me what you are made of."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I would like to thank everyone who has favorited and followed.**

Chapter 2

Anna was in set in a group with a bunch of outfielders along with Cindy, Ariel and some new girls trying out as well. They were doing drills as Elsa stalked around the field, eyeing every player like they were her prey. When Anna met eyes with the Ice Queen, she felt hot and cold at the same time. Hot because, well the captain was hot and cold because of the icy stare. She looked away from her only to still feel her eyes on her back.

"Don't get distracted by her Anna. She won't hesitate to cut you from the team even if you mess up a little bit," Ariel told her as threw the ball to Anna. Anna caught it and threw it back right away making Ariel flinched as the ball connect t her glove.

"Damn girl, you throw hard," she said shaking her hand slightly.

Anna sent her a slightly guilty look. "Sorry, I throw harder than I mean to." Ariel just laughed and threw it to her again. She heard Ariel yell watched out but she turned and caught a ball that was only a few centimeters from her face. Anna looked to see it was Elsa who just stood there smirking.

"Told you she was a bitch," she heard Ariel mutter from behind her as Elsa turned to walk away. Elsa turned back, eyes narrowed on the other redhead before walking over to them.

"What did you say Ariel?" Elsa growled at her. Ariel eyes instantly showed fear as she looked for an escape. "N-no one," Ariel stuttered trying to cover up the stuttering. Elsa just smirked before tsking.

"I don't think I need to tell you I don't like people lying to me and you know what happens when someone does," Elsa growled at her.

"She wasn't talking about you captain, we were talking about someone else that Ariel was having problems with over the summer," Anna piped up making everyone turned to her. From behind Elsa Anna could see Ariel eyes told her she just dug herself a grave. _Wouldn't be the first time I have, _Anna thought.

Elsa walked towards Anna eyeing her like she was a piece of meat. "Is that so Feistypants?" Elsa growled still eyeing her. _Feistypants? Really? _

"Yes it is, so why don't you go walk around like you were doing before and leave us to tryouts," Anna spat out before she could think about what she said. Elsa eyes widen for a second before taking a step closer almost right up in Anna's face.

Anna took a step back as a memory flashed before her eyes. Elsa saw fear enter teal eyes and a panic look crossed the younger girl's face before it disappeared. She couldn't tell if it was from her or from something else.

"Aright, sorry for _interrupting _Ms…?"

"Anna. Anna Summer."

Alright Ms. Summer, I'll go back to walking around the field as you put it," she turned to the other girls out there, "Go back to whatever it is you're doing."

Anna tried to follow Ariel but felt a hand grab her shoulder roughly. Panic went through Anna as she tried to shrug off the strong hand. She gulped and turned to look at Elsa.

"Don't think you're getting off that easy Summer. If you _ever _embarrass me in front of _anyone _again I will make sure you are punished," Elsa whispered in her ear hotly, "and it won't be anything like you have been punished for before. Understand me?"

Ann would have melted at how Elsa was talking to her if it wasn't basically a death threat. Her teal eyes locked with icy blue ones before she snarled, "I understand and I do well under punishment."

Elsa's eyes widen before narrowing in anger as she stepped closer to the redhead. "I hope your right because if not, get ready for a year of pain." With that she let Anna go and walked back to the dugout. Anna stood there shaking, from fear or anger she didn't know.

She walked to the dugout to get water when she saw Olaf come running up to her. "Anna, look what I drew," he said handing her his drawing book. Anna looked at it and smiled sadly. Olaf always had a gift for drawing and he had drawn her on her graduation day. But he had added someone, someone who been gone from Anna's life for four years now.

"Its really good Olaf," she whispered and smiled sadly to him.

"Don't be sad Anna, she was there too you know. In spirit of course," Olaf said trying hard comfort his older sister.

"I know Olaf, I know," was all Anna said. What Anna didn't know was that Elsa was watching her from the opposite side of the dugout.

Elsa saw how quickly the girl's demeanor changed when the kid showed her the notebook. She watched as Anna seemed to be trying to be strong for the kid. _So she is weak, _Elsa thought with disgust as she watched the girl trying not to cry.

She felt an arm touch her and she looked over to see it was Rapunzel. "Could I talk to you somewhere privately?" Elsa wanted to say no but the look in the golden hair girl's eyes made her nodded.

They walked out of the dugout back out into the sun. "Okay so talk," Elsa said annoyed. She didn't like anyone on this team excepted for her best friend Sarah who she grew up with.

"It's about my cousin," right away Elsa rolled her eyes and went to push past her but Rapunzel stopped her. 'I know she disrespected you in front of everyone but you need to go easy on her. She has been through a lot in the past four years. Again Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Sure she has, just like everyone else on the team," Elsa said sarcastically. Rapunzel glared at her with hate. "I'm not treating her any differently from anyone else on the team."

"She has and you have no idea what she been going through," Rapunzel snarled before walking back to her. Anna watched as her cousin walked back with a pissed off look on her face.

"Are you okay Punzel?" Anna asked hoping to snap her out of her pissed off mood. Rapunzel blinked and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine Anna. I'm fine. What you doing after tryouts?"

"Nothing really, just make sure Olaf eats lunch," Anna said.

"You still young Anna, you should go out and enjoy yourself. Not making sure Olaf is okay ever minute. You want to play ball with me, Kristoff and Eugene?" Rapunzel said.

Ana opened her mouth to say something when Elsa walked up to them. "Batter's box now Summer," Elsa rumbled at her before she walked to the mound.

"She me what you're made of Summer. You get ten pitches to try and hit them," Coach Taylor said.

Anna dug her cleats into the ground and got into her batting stance. She eyed the Ice Queen waiting for the pitch. She saw her wind up and she did as well but before she could blink the ball was in the catchers' glove. "You have to hit the ball Summer not stand there looking like an idiot," Elsa said with a smirk.

Anna's hands tighten on her bat before she took a deep breath. She watched the Ice Queen wind up again and this time Anna did hit it. She hit off to the foul line near first base, and that's how it was till the last pitch. Anna hit it the ball straight to Elsa who got her glove up just in time.

Elsa nodded to Anna who just looked at her, nodded and walked out to get her glove. She ran out to the field and caught all the pop flies that came her way. When tryouts ended a girl with black hair and green eyes walked up to her.

"Your Anna Summer right?" she asked the redhead.

"Yeah, who are you?" Anna asked polity.

"Name Sarah, just wanted to let you know you are now part of the Arendelle Stags team," Sarah said watching how the younger girl face light up.

"Great, thanks for telling me," Anna said walking with her cousin make to the field.

Elsa watched a smirk on her face. "You happy now Elsa?" she heard a voice ask from beside her.

"Very."

"You could have told her Elsa," Sarah said watching her friend. She how Elsa's eyes were trained on the young redhead still a smirk still on her face.

"I don't like talking to people who disrespect me."

"Whatever she's on the team now so you got what you wanted," Sarah muttered.

Elsa turned to her and gave her a look. "Sarah, you out of all people know I always get what I want."

"Oh I know that, I just wonder what it is you want from her," Elsa smirked turned into a full out mischievous smile.

"You will see," was all the blonde said before walking out of the dugout.

**Please review. I want to see what you all think of the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank everyone who favorited, review and followed.**

Chapter 3

After everyone left Anna, Rapunzel still sat in the dugout waiting for Kristoff and Eugene to show up. Anna sighed before standing up and walking around the dugout. "Where the hell are they?" Anna complained.

"Hold on just got a text from Eugene," Rapunzel said as she read the text, "he said something came up and they can't make it." Anna sighed before walking over and picking Olaf up and caring him to Rapunzel's car tell her that Anna just wanted to go home.

After settling Olaf in the car, Rapunzel drove them back to Anna's apartment. "Hey Olaf, I need you to wake up little guy. I need to grab my stuff and we get in you can go to sleep. Okay?" Olaf nodded and got of the car as Anna grabbed her softball bag. By the time they got home it was close to eight o' clock.

They walked in and Anna groaned seeing a familiar blonde. _Does the world hate me today, _Anna thought as she watched the blonde and her friend talk. _Please don't turn around; please don't turn around,_ Anna thought over and over as she lead Olaf passed the front desk.

Bit luck just wasn't on her side today. The landlord, Kai, had looked up and spotted her. "Anna I need to talk to you," Anna stifled a groan as she walked back over to the desk, "Anna you won't want Olaf to hear this."

Anna looked at him in surprise but turned to her little brother. "Hey little man, can you go sit over there while I talk to Kai?" Olaf nodded and walked over to where a big red chair was and climbed on it. Anna looked back over to where Elsa was and saw that the captain was watching her.

She turned back to Hans waiting for him to talk. "Look Anna, I like you I really do but I need this month rent. I let you off last month due to you know, _that _happening but I can't let you skip this one out."

Anna cursed under her breath. "Can you give me till tomorrow night to have the money please?" Anna asked praying he said yes.

Kai looked torn between saying no and telling her yes. Finally he nodded seeing her scared look. "You have till eight tomorrow to give me the money or I'll have to kick you out. I really don't want to do that," Hans said.

"Thank you so much Kai," Anna said hugging him. She walked back over to Olaf before pulling out her phone and calling her cousin.

"Hey Rapunzel I need your help. Look can Olaf stay with you tonight?"

"Why?"

"I need some more money by tomorrow to pay Kai for the rent and I get paid tonight."

"But Eugene was coming over and we were going to have sex." Anna clamped her hands over her brother's ear making sure he couldn't hear.

"One I didn't need to know that and two please? You know I need an apartment. The college won't let Olaf live with me in a dorm. Please just for tonight," Anna said begging.

She heard her cousin sigh, "Yes he can stay with me tonight but if he tells you he heard weird noises coming from my room you know why."

"You better not or I will take your frying pan and smack you with it. I don't need to be giving my brother the sex talk just yet, with him being only _six years old_," Anna said.

"Fine I won't have a fun night with my boyfriend but you own me one then."

"Thank you so much Punz and I will owe you for this."

Anna took her hands away from Olaf ears and hug up her phone. "Kai can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked her.

"Can you watch Olaf for me while I go change into my work clothes?" He nodded and Anna tore off to her room. Without looking where she was going she slammed into Elsa who fell to the ground as well.

Anna landed on top of her and right away she knew Elsa was piss. "I-I'm so sorry Elsa but I-I have to go," Anna stuttered before continuing her journey up the stairs. As soon as she entered her apartment she pulled off her shirt, showered quickly and put on a white V-neck that fit her figure nicely and black skinny jeans.

Racing back down stairs she spun to avoid hitting Elsa again and came to a halt in front of Rapunzel and Olaf. "Olaf, I'll come get you tomorrow okay? Behave for Rapunzel and Eugene," she started walking to the doors, "and if you hear anything weird going on I give you permission to smack them with the frying pan!" Anna finished with a laugh as she raced out of the door and took off running to her job.

Elsa watched as the younger girl raced off and she couldn't help but be surprise. "Well that was interesting," she muttered making Sarah laugh.

"Hey how about after this we go out to eat with some friends. Then go do something fun," she said winking at Elsa who blushed slightly and glared at her.

"I'll go but not for that reason," she said still glaring that the black hair girl. They walked up to their apartment room, showered and changed into more conformable clothes before heading out to eat.

After calling up from friends they headed to the small cafe. When they got there they saw their friends were there. The first one to notice them was Meg, a tall brunette with violet eyes.

"Hey look who it is, isn't the Queen of The University of Arendelle and the Princess," she said making Sarah blush and Elsa smirk.

"That's right Meg so you should be down on your knees bowing to me." Meg snorted at that and gave her a look that said that would never happen. Elsa smirked widened before she laughed. Her smirk fell when she noticed a familiar redhead cleaning tables.

"Why the hell is she here?" Elsa growled her eyes trained on her. Everyone turned to see who Elsa was glaring at. Sarah groaned making Meg and the others turned to her.

"Well who is that?" Aurora asked.

"Anna will you do what I pay you for and stop messing around!" A voice in the back yelled. Elsa saw how the redhead hand had tightened on the towel before relaxing slightly.

"Sorry Hans I was doing my job. You told me to clean the tables so I was doing that. Why don't you do something useful for once," Anna muttered to herself as she finished the table. Sighing she turned and walked over to the group of four a strain smile on her face as she saw Elsa.

"Hi, come with me to be seated," Anna said grabbing four menus and leading them over to a table. "What can I get you all to drink?" Anna asked her notebook out.

"Water," they all said and Anna nodded before walking to the back.

"So who is she?" Aurora asked again seeing how Elsa glared at her.

"Name is Anna Summer. Tried out for the softball team and made it but embarrassed me in front of everyone," Elsa growled just as Anna came back with the waters.

She slammed them down in anger before stalking away. Elsa leaped out of her seat as the water splashed against her. "What the hell?" Elsa yelled at her making Anna turn around to face her.

"Sorry," was all she said before she walked to the back. She came back out with a towel and handed it to Elsa who took it with a glare.

Elsa was about to say something when a tall mad with ugly sideburns came out. His green eyes found Anna and a wet Elsa and he put two and two together. "What the hell did you do Anna?" he yelled shoving her out of the way to help Elsa clean up. "I'm so sorry about the waitress. She doesn't know how to do anything right."

Elsa saw how Anna hands clenched into fists and frowned. _What's wrong with her? _Elsa thought as she watched Anna walk to the back again. She came back out only to be grabbed by Hans. "Where the hell you think you're going?" he snarled at her.

"My shift is over, now give me my pay please," Anna muttered. Hans muttered to himself and gave her the money. She muttered thanks and walked out. After apologizing again and giving them a free meal, they left to go back to the homes. Sarah and Elsa drove back only to see Anna talking to Kai.

"Wait you're serious? You want me to stop worrying about my rent? But how will I pay you for rent then?" Anna asked confused.

"Yes Anna I'm serious. I found money that your mom gave me to help pay for your apartment till you at least twenty eight. That way you can spend time with Olaf and keep up your scholarship for college." Anna grinned and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Kai!" Anna cried out before letting him go. She walked up stairs and walked into her apartment and collapsed on her bed happy and not stressed for once in her life.

**Please review. I won't be able to update as much starting Tuesday. School is starting back for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter 4. I'm not to sure about this chapter. It just didn't flow well with me but I couldn't help but write it this way. I would like to thank everyone who favortied, followed and reviewed.**

Chapter 4

Anna woke to her alarm going off and she pulled the pillow to her head and tried to tune it out. After a few more moments she rolled over and shut it and got ready for the day. After showering she pulled on a white tank top and put a blue shirt over it with black pants. Anna unplugged her phone from her charger and saw she had a text from Rapunzel saying to leave early so she was on time for practice.

Grabbing her softball equipment and her baseball cap she headed out only to run into Sarah. "Uh sorry Sarah," Anna said helping Sarah up.

"Its fine Anna, you look like you're rushing," Sarah said with a laugh, "Where you rushing to?"

"Well I don't have a car so I have to walk everywhere to make it to places on time so, you know softball practice," Anna said nervously, "Look I have to go if I want to make it on time, so see you there," she finished before taking off down the stairs.

Sarah blinked in surprise. _I was going to offer her a ride, _Sarah thought as she watched the younger girl walk away. Sarah walked back to her apartment to see Elsa was eating breakfast. She looked up to see the black hair girl had a faraway look in her eye.

"You okay Sarah?" she asked concerned about her friend.

Sarah snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah just ran into Anna in the hallway," she said watching as she saw Elsa's eyes flashed with anger. "You need to get a grip Elsa, so she embarrassed you, big fucking deal."

Elsa glared at her best friend with so much anger in her eyes that they had darkened. "Why should I? I'm the captain I can punish her if I want to. By punishing her she won't ever disrespect me again," Elsa growled.

Sarah just shook her head not understanding her best friend. "Whatever Elsa, you ready to go?" Elsa nodded and they both grabbed their softball bags and walked down to Elsa's car. They drove there to the field passing Anna on the way, who looked lost in thought. When they got to the field they started doing some warm ups. Throwing the ball and catching it and practicing hitting till the others came.

Elsa stood on the mound getting ready to pitch when she saw Anna enter the field. Smirking to herself she threw the ball near her almost hitting her in the head Anna jumped back in shock and picked up the ball. She turned to see Elsa was laughing while Sarah looked at her and 'mouth sorry'. Anna just smiled and held up her finger as in be quiet.

She watched as Anna smirked and called out to Elsa. "Hey Elsa catch this!" she shouted as she threw the ball at her. Elsa was still laughing when she saw the ball coming back at her. She got her glove up just in time to catch the ball. She gritted her teeth at the pain that shot threw her hand.

Elsa put down her glove and walked over to Anna her body showing confidence as she towered of the younger girl. "Well you sure got an arm, so wonder you're an outfielder," Elsa eyeing the girl like she was her prey. "Don't think I forgot about you're punishment, Summer. You're staying after practice with me," she growled before turning back to the pitcher's mound.

Anna stood there in anger before walked to the dugout to get her glove. She just sat there till she felt another presence near her. Looking up she saw it was Rapunzel, Olaf, Ariel and Cindy. "Hey guys," Anna said smiling at them.

"Anna I can't believe you gave permission to your brother to smack me and Eugene with my frying pan!" Rapunzel yelled. Anna looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow as everyone else in the dugout started laughing.

"They were making weird noise and you said to hit them both with the frying pan if they were," Olaf said making everyone laugh harder.

"Anna," Rapunzel said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I give you a five second head start," Rapunzel said and Anna took off running out of the dugout with Rapunzel on her heels. She took off towards the pitcher mound without thinking and hid behind Elsa.

"What the hell are you doing?" Elsa said shoving Anna away from her who just tucked and rolled a few feet away. As soon as she did Rapunzel leaped on her cousin.

"You are a bitch Anna, you know that?" Rapunzel growled keeping her cousin arms beside her.

"Yeah and you still love me," Anna said breaking her arms free and shoving Rapunzel off of her. She sat up to see a pissed off Elsa stalking towards them.

"You two up, coach said something came up and she can't be here today so I'm in charge of practice. I want you to run laps till I tell you to stop," she growled at Anna.

"What about me? I started it," Rapunzel spoke up then making Elsa glare at her.

"I'll have you do something else," was all the cold blonde said before walking to the dugout.

"Great," Anna groaned, "First I have to stay behind with her, now this," Anna groaned standing up whipping off her pants. She walked over to home plate and started running laps. She ran at a steady pace only to pick it up when Elsa told her to run faster. By the time Elsa could for her to come in practice was a quarter over and all the other girls were watching her as she jogged over.

"Took you long enough to get over here," Elsa snarled. Anna held her tongue but grabbed her glove and ran to the outfield. After practicing hitting and catching for the next few hours everyone left except, Rapunzel, Olaf and Sarah who sat in the dugout waiting for Elsa to finish punishing Anna.

"Sprints, from home plate to the end of the field and don't stop," Elsa said. Anna sighed and started running as quickly as she could. After ten minutes of running, her shirt was soaked with sweat and she stopped to take it off. Elsa eyes widened slightly as she saw the girl's tank top rise slightly showing off her tone stomach. She could see that the Anna was well muscled and in very good shape. Elsa couldn't help but eye the girl's body and blinked when she realized she was checking Anna out. _Why the hell am I checking her out!_ Elsa screamed in her head.

She watched as the redhead went back to doing sprints seeing she was growing tired. "Go to outfield. I'm going to hit to the outfield and I want you catch each one. Each time you miss means that you have to do a lap around the field," Elsa said. Anna just nodded and ran back out tired as Elsa got ready to bat.

Elsa hit them straight to Anna who caught them with ease. She then tried to hit them to the left or the right making Anna running and diving for the balls. It was the last ball before Elsa was going to call it quits seeing how Anna was about to drop from being so tired. She hit the ball at Anna who stumbled but still managed to catch it. She called Anna in and saw that the redhead was grateful that Elsa called her in until she saw a familiar white hair man walking towards the field.

She saw Anna's face turned to a panic look started running panic crossing her face. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel!" she screamed causing her cousin to come out of the dugout and turn to her.

"What's wrong Anna?" she asked as her cousin came to a stop in front of her.

"Behind you," was all she whispered fear clouding her teal eyes.

Rapunzel turned to see the man smirking as he walked towards them. She paled and turned to Anna waiting for instructions. "In my bag my keys are my keys. Take Olaf back to the apartment and don't let anyone in unless it is Kristoff or Eugene." Rapunzel nodded and ran back to the dugout and grabbed Olaf hand and they key.

"What's wrong Rapunzel?" Olaf asked as he, Rapunzel and Sarah came out of the dugout. Sarah walked over to where Elsa was standing just as confused as her roommate. Rapunzel dragged Olaf back to her car quickly before the man could reach them and tore out of the parking lot.

Elsa could see Anna's hands shaking as she tried to control her breathing. _What's wrong with her? _Elsa though for the first time concerned for the younger girl.

The man walked up to her a smirk on his face. "Hello Anna. What's wrong, I can't see Olaf or you?" the man laughed then sending chills running down Elsa's spine. She didn't like this man and she didn't like he was looking at Anna. Elsa let out a small growl when she saw how his eyes ran down her body and he licked his lips slightly. Sarah turned her head slightly to look at Elsa and saw her blue eyes were icy and filled venom.

"No, you can't you lost that right six months ago," Anna spat at him. The man's eye twitched and he then backhand her across the face. She stumbled away slightly and Elsa moved quickly and caught her before she fell.

The man snarled and went to grab Anna but Elsa stood in his way. "Move kid, I don't want to hurt you," the man said calmly.

"No, you just slapped one of my teammates," Elsa said stubbornly. The man sighed before chuckling darkly.

"Always hiding behind someone Anna, you are a coward and a disgrace," he spat, venom in his voice. Elsa saw how Anna eyes fell to the ground and she bit her lip.

"No I'm not. You just were a lousy man and a lousy husband," he growled and took a step towards her.

"Back up, whoever you are," Elsa growled keeping Anna behind her. Anna tried to move from behind her but couldn't thanks to Elsa.

"Elsa let me go face him. I have to," Anna said quietly so only Elsa could hear.

"Why, tell me why and maybe I'll consider it." Anna inhaled through her nose and slowly let it out.

"Because that man is my father."

**I know Elsa's personality changed quickly. First she was hating Anna and now protecting her but she will always protect her teammates no matter how much she hates them. **

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone. Hope you all like this chapter and I should be able to update my other two stories soon. **

**Warnings: Abused and mention of rape.**

Chapter 5

Elsa looked between Anna and the man who was her father. She could see how they looked alike. They had the same eyes and the same face but that was it.

"Wait, what? This man is your father?" Elsa said confused. _Why would a father slap his own daughter and call her a disgrace? _Elsa thought as she saw Anna's hand shake slightly.

"Yes, now Elsa please leave before you or Sarah get hurt," Anna said quietly.

Elsa went to go argue but Sarah shook her head. She grabbed Elsa and started dragging her away but Elsa tried to shake her off. Sarah grip tighten on her friend and lead her away back to her car. Elsa was still trying to fight her off when they both heard a scream. It was mixed with pain, fear and anger. Elsa managed to break free of Sarah's grip and turned to run back to the field but Sarah managed to grab her again.

"No Elsa you can't help! Anna told us to leave for a reason so we are going to leave," Sarah yelled trying to keep her hold on the blonde. She didn't understand why Elsa was so worried for Anna when just a few moments before she was enjoying punishing her. Elsa continued to struggle for a few more minutes but then sighed in defeat and let Sarah lead her away but her mind was still on Anna.

The drive back was silent with Elsa lot and her thoughts and Sarah lost in hers. Both of them were thinking of a certain redhead making Sarah feel guilty for leaving Anna but she was told to leave so she did but it didn't lessen the guilt. Elsa didn't know why she was so concerned to leave the redhead behind but she didn't like it. "You're concerned aren't you?" Elsa turned to see Sarah's green eyes on her.

She nodded and sighed. "I don't know why. I can't stand her for embarrassing me but when I saw her fear and him hitting her I-I don't know, I just snapped. I felt the need to protect her from him." Sarah looked confused then smirked when she realized why, even if her friend didn't. Elsa looked at her confused. "Elsa even if you hate her you still want to protect her. It is like some form of instinct," Elsa nodded agreeing with her, "Or it could be something else." Elsa head snapped to the side her mouth open in surprise.

She knew what Sarah was implying and she glared at her friend. "No and never," Elsa hissed before getting out of the car slamming the door. Sarah just laughed softly and smiled but that smiled faded when Elsa opened the door again. She said something that made Sarah gaped at her but wasn't surprise.

She watched as her friend walked away in anger and shook her head sadly. "Don't hurt her Elsa, you might regret it later," she whispered sadly as she followed her roommate back into their apartment.

Back with Anna, she stood in front of her father holding her cheek from where her father had hit her again. "You miserable slut, hoping to bed one of those two or both of them now weren't you?" her father hissed towering over the young girl.

"No I wasn't. I never had sex with anyone," Anna growled but yelped when he kicked her in the stomach. She doubled over in pain only to scream and fall backwards as her father slammed his palm into her nose. She fell backwards and curled up into a ball as her father kicked her in the back over and over. She whimpered in pain feeling blood drip from her nose and the kicks from her father. _Of course he would wear the cleats, _Anna thought as he continued to kick her.

"Don't talk back to me you bitch!" he screamed. Anna managed not to scream in pain when her grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up hurting her shoulder. She threw a punched and smirked when she felt it land. She felt the bone break under her fist.

"You fucking bitch, you broke my nose!" she heard her father screamed as she blacked out after he kicked her in the head. When she woke she realized that she was stripped and whimpered at what happened. It took her a few moments but the memories came back and she whimpered again remembering the pain. Looking around she saw her clothes near her before she realized it was dark out. Dressing as quickly as she could, which was hard with her body hurting, Anna started limping home. When she got back she saw Kai look up sadly.

"They're waiting for you," he said, "Do you need help up?" Anna shook her head and limped up the stairs. She finished the climb upstairs and knock on the door. The door opened and she stumbled in and collapsed into the arms of her best friend. Kristoff looked down at her in concerned, as he carried her into her bedroom. Rapunzel was talking to Eugene who nodded and walked into Olaf room.

Rapunzel came in then with the first aid kit and got straight to work. After having Anna take off her shirt she started cleaning her back, shoulders and arms. "Did he, did he, you know?" Rapunzel asked her quietly.

Anna just nodded than hissed when her cousin pressed the cloth hard against one of her cuts. "Is my nose broken?" she asked. Rapunzel looked at her nose, examining it gently.

"No, but he did cut the inside somehow. Here, hold this against it," she said handing her a clean wet cloth and Anna held it up to her nose. "You're not going to practice tomorrow." Anna snapped her head to where her cousin was cleaning the cloth.

"I have to go to practice. It will look bad if I don't show up," Anna said earning a glare from her cousin and best friend.

"Anna," Kristoff started to say but was cut off by the redhead.

"No Kristoff, I have to go, I have to prove to Elsa that I'm strong and can take on anything she throws at me," there was the silent part about her being able to take on her father that no one heard but knew what she was thinking.

"Fine but take it easy Anna," Kristoff said as Eugene came back in with Olaf who in turned looked terrified.

The little boy ran up to his sister and hugged her crying and Anna tried to calm him down so he wouldn't get sick. "It's okay Olaf, it's okay," she whispered over and over again as she rocked him back and forth.

"Anna, is he going to come after you again?" he whispered looking up at her with his blue eyes shining with tears and fear for his sister.

"I think I will be seeing him again Olaf and soon, very soon," she said gravely knowing she couldn't hide this from her brother.

Her friends and cousin looked at each other gravely knowing that the nightmare had just begun.

**Well hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Review. Reviews will help me write faster and if you all have any ideas just review or pm me and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah not much to say but hope you all like the chapter. I been trying to write when I can but school been rough so far so I will try to update my stories when I can or when I get ideas.**

Chapter 6

Anna woke the next day almost screaming at the pain she felt. Her body felt heavy and every time she moved she felt pain shooting through her body. She groaned softly and swung her legs out of the bed as she sat up. Her door opened and she looked up to see Rapunzel was coming in with water and a pill.

"Here take the pill than eat breakfast," Rapunzel said handing her the glass of water and the pill. Anna smiled at her and said thank you before taking a sip of water and took the pill. Afterwards she ate breakfast and showered. She let the cold water run over the bruises and cuts and sighed in the small relief she felt.

She stepped out of the shower and changed putting on a long sleeve shirt with the Arendelle Stag on it as well as black pants and cleats. Anna walked out of her room after putting on make-up to cover the bruises and cuts on her face and came out see Rapunzel and Olaf were waiting for her as she grabbed her old baseball cap.

Rapunzel looked said it all. She didn't think that Anna should go to practice but Anna just looked her cousin in the eyes. Rapunzel sighed knowing how stubborn her cousin could be and she knew that she wouldn't be able to change the redhead's head mind. Anna quickly packed the bottle of pills and some food into her bag in case the pill wore off during practice. After leaving Anna's apartment they walked down stairs to see Sarah and Elsa talking.

Anna back stiffened when Elsa met her eyes. Turning to her cousin she opened her mouth to ask the question but Rapunzel had nodded and they took the back entrance out moving as fast as they could. Anna could feel her blue eyes on her back as they walked away and cut through the back. Anna let out the breath she didn't realized she was holding when she got into Rapunzel's car and was glad that blonde was trying to follow her.

They drove to the field and Anna was glad to be away from Elsa for a few more minutes. She didn't want to have the older girl question her or even feel her eyes on her, she knew what Elsa wanted to know. After getting out of the car Anna grabbed her bag from the trunk and followed Rapunzel to the dugout. The three of them sat down on the bench waiting for the rest of the team to show up.

Olaf was drawing while Rapunzel played on her phone. _Probably texting Eugene, _Anna thought as she closed her eyes. She heard someone come down the dugout and she opened her eyes to see it was Ariel, Cinderella, Snow, Belle and couple other girls.

"Hey Anna, hey Rapunzel, hey Olaf," they all greeted. Belle sat down next to Anna and they started talking. Rapunzel looked over and smiled, happy to see how conformable Anna was with everyone. Anna laughed at what Belle said but then everyone went quiet when Elsa and Sarah came down.

Elsa eyes went through the small crowd before landing on the redhead she wanted to see. Their eyes met and they held each other's gazes, not breaking eyes contact. Everyone could see that Elsa and Anna were testing each other, waiting for the other to break the gaze. Anna broke first to turned to Belle when she heard her asked her something.

Elsa's eyes lingered on the redhead scanning her body, not sure what she was looking for. She sighed softly and walked out of the dugout to the pitcher's mound just as the coach came down. Coach Taylor stopped her as she walked up realizing she wanted to ask her something.

The blonde turned to her coached not sure what she wanted. "Elsa I heard that you kept Anna behind to 'punish' her," Coach Taylor said putting air quotes around punish. Elsa blushed slightly and glared at the coach.

"So you heard about that? Okay so what do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Well I want you to train her," Elsa looked at her coach surprise, "from what I have seen she has very good skills and I want you to push her to her limit."

"Why her and not the others? Ariel and Cinderella who both have the same or even better skills then her," Elsa argued.

"True but I think that if you can push her she will gain better skills and will also be one of the best on the team," Coach Taylor argued back, "she was the best and made varsity in her sophomore year in her high school and was offered many different full rides for college. If you push her to the limit we might be able to win the College Softball World series."

Elsa sighed remembering how close they almost made it last year. Finally she nodded slowly agreeing but not happy at all. Coach Taylor grinned and swung and arm around the captain's shoulders.

"Great! I knew you would do it! Well you have to because you're the captain," she said with a grin. Elsa sighed inwardly knowing that she is now going to have to spend more time with the redhead.

Anna stood in the outfield ready as her cousin was up to bat. Elsa was standing on the pitcher's mound, softball in her hand. She winded up for the pitch and let it fly. Rapunzel hit it and the ball head straight to Anna.

Anna put her glove up and caught the ball and threw it back to Belle who played second. She threw it back to Elsa who caught it and got ready for the next batter. Elsa pitched and the ball flew right past the girl. The girl never got the chance to hit it and Anna could see she was disappointed while Elsa had a small smirk on her face. The poor girl didn't even get a chance to hit it before the ball was in the catcher's glove.

_I knew she was talented but wow that was amazing!_ Anna thought as she watched the blonde get ready for the next batter. Anna watched in amazement as Elsa got ready to strike out another batter eyes trained on the catcher's glove. That how it went for the rest of practiced for those batters, all missed the ball or did hit it only for someone to catch it.

Anna was up to bat and she saw that Elsa was smirking at her and evil gleam in her eyes. She felt her stomach drop as she stepped up to the batter's box and got into her stance. Elsa winded up for the pitch and Anna saw the ball coming for her head. She fell backwards, the ball just barely missing her head.

_What the hell is her problem? _Anna thought as she stood up face burning slightly as she heard laughter coming from the field and from the dugout, _One minute she is concerned for me the next she is trying to hit me in the head with a fucking softball._

"What was that Elsa?" Coach Taylor yelled her face red from anger. Elsa just shrugged causing the coach to growl in annoyance. _Why the hell is she doing this? Just because I'm forcing her to start training Anna so we will win College Softball World series this year? _She thought as she watched Anna take a few practice swings and step back into the batter's box. She frowned slightly seeing how Anna's face twisted up in pain. _Wonder what is wrong with her?_

Elsa kept her eyes on Anna who in turned watched her with a wary expression. She winded up for the pitch and the ball zoomed pasted Anna before she even got the chance to swing. Anna gritted her teeth in pain as the pill she took started wearing off. She could feel the pain in her back from the cuts and bruises as well as the pain in her legs and ribs.

_God damn it! Why did the pill have to wear off _**now**_? _Anna screamed in her head as she started getting ready for her last pitch or else she was out. She got back in her stance and took a breath in hopes to calm down her nerves. Anna waited for the pitch and she swung and saw the ball fly to the outfield, and took off running to first. The brunette in the outfield picked up the ball and threw it to first just as Anna slid and touched the base. She stood up keeping a hand and foot on the base. Anna swore in her head as the pain in her legs increased as she got ready to run for second base. She dove back onto first as Elsa turned and threw the ball.

Elsa growled slightly seeing how the redhead made it back to first safely. The blonde turned back to the plate seeing Ariel was up next. She got ready to pitch again when she saw Anna start lead off again. She turned quickly and threw the ball back to the first baseman only for Anna to slide to safety again. Finally the blonde turned to the redhead at the plate and threw the ball. Ariel missed the first time and managed to hit it the second time and took off towards first but Elsa caught it. She threw it back to first and frowned seeing how Anna slide back to the base.

Elsa glared at the redhead who just smirked at her in a taunting manner. The blonde turned back to the plate trying to get that smirk out of her head. When coach called a break Anna ran down the dugout quickly before anyone else could see what she was doing. Gritting her teeth in pain she reached into her bag and opened the bottle filled with the pills and took one.

"Anna are you okay?" Olaf asked looking at her. She gave him a strain smiled and nodded as she than took some water. "Then why are you bleeding?" he asked pulling a hand away from her side that he had slipped under her shirt. Anna stiffened and looked around to see if anyone heard him and sighed in relief when none of the few players in the dugout seemed to notice. She bit her lip knowing she was going to have to bandage it but didn't know how she would be able to get away with it without anyone knowing.

Remembering that Rapunzel kept a First Aid kit in her trunk she grabbed her cousin's keys before turning to Olaf. "Olaf could you help me bandage my side?" she whispered and he nodded and they both walked out of the dugout as everyone else was coming down.

Rapunzel looked at her a concerned look on her face but Anna showed her the keys before an understanding look came on her face. "Do you need help?" she whispered to her cousin so no one would over hear them.

"No Olaf is going to help me. It will look suspicious if we both walked away to your car. Just act natural please," Anna answered in a low tone. Rapunzel nodded and walked past Anna and down to the dugout and Anna grabbed Olaf hand and started walking to the car. She didn't notice a pair of green eyes watching her with concerned nor did she notice the person had broken away from the group to follow her.

Anna opened her cousin trunk and found the First Aid kit and opened it. Pulling out bandages and a soft towel handing them to Olaf she lifted her shirt up as she got down to her knees so it was easier for Olaf. Olaf hands started shaking as he gently cleaned the wound on Anna's side. After he did that he started to gently wrap the wound when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He jumped and looked up to see it was Sarah who was smiling at him sadly.

"You're doing it wrong, let me," she said as she bent down to bandage Anna. "I know you told us to leave but I regret doing it now. If we would have stayed this wouldn't have happened," Sarah whispered as she finished wrapping the wound.

Anna shook her head. "No, he should have still done this and then attacked both of you after he finished with me. I'm glad you both left, that way he couldn't hurt you or Elsa."

Sarah helped her up with a guilty look on her face. "I know but I still should have done something" they three of them started walking back to the car in silence when Sarah spoke again. "You know it was Elsa who tried to run back when we heard you scream. She broke free from my grip and turned to run back but I grabbed her. She fought me for a few moments before she gave up but on the ride home I could see her concerned for you. I don't know why she is nice to you one moment and hates you the next but I think I might know why but again I'm not sure."

Anna just nodded surprise to hear that Elsa was concerned about her. "So what reason do you think it is that made her so concerned about me?" Sarah blushed and muttering something about not going to tell her. Anna just looked at her confused but shrugged it off. As they three walked down to the dugout everyone stopped talking to look at them. Belle, Cinderella, Ariel, Snow and a few others smirked at each other noticing Sarah's blush and Anna's messed up shirt. Rapunzel looked at Olaf who walked over and started explaining to her what happened. Coach Taylor looked out of the corner of her eye to see a very pissed off Elsa. She looked to see where the icy glare was directed to and was surprise to see it was directed to Sarah.

Laughing quietly to herself she realized why even if her team captain didn't know it yet. _Of course Elsa wouldn't know it yet she didn't before and is still blind to this stuff. This is defiantly going to be an interesting year, _she thought as she watched her player.

**If you have any ideas for the story or just want to share your thoughts on this story review or pm me. The more reviews I get the faster I will try to update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is an extra long chapter for my absents. School been really rough for me. If you could go to my profile, I have a poll up for an other story I'm thinking about writing. **

Chapter 7

As practice finished Elsa came up to Anna to talk to her. The freshmen looked up to the see the blonde standing in front of her with an annoyed look on her face. _Now what did I do?_ She thought, waiting for the junior to speak.

"Coach Taylor wants be to train you every day after practice and when we have time," Elsa snarled clearly pissed. Anna raised her eyebrows in surprise before looking for the coach to make sure she was right. Spotting her she got out of her seat and walked over to make sure Elsa told her right.

"Hey um coach, Elsa said that you want her to train me after practices and whenever we have time?" the coached nodded as she packed her bags, "Um how come?"

Coach Taylor stopped and looked at the smaller girl. "Because Anna, you are one of the best players on this team and with Elsa help you could help us win the College World Series this year." Anna nodded knowing that made sense remembering how disappointed Rapunzel was last year when they lost.

_Also Elsa needs to learn not to hate people like she does and you might just be the right person for the job, _Coach Taylor thought but didn't say it to the redhead.

Anna sighed but nodded trying not to be put down by the blonde. She didn't understand why Elsa didn't like her, yeah she embarrassed her but come on it wasn't that big of a deal. _And she also knows about my father so why does she hate me so fucking much? _Anna thought as she walked back to where the blonde was waiting for her.

Elsa was standing in the light her braid swung over her left shoulder, a softball in one hand, a bat in the other. Throwing the bat on the ground near her, the older girl walked to the pitcher's mound waiting for Anna to get to the plate. "Laps till I say stop then we will practice your batting," was all she said.

Sarah and Rapunzel both sighed knowing this was going to be a long after practice. Rapunzel turned to Sarah with a question. "Should we go out there to catch the balls Anna hits or just wait here for them to finish?"

"I don't know maybe we should but knowing Elsa she would be pissed at us. So the question is face the Elsa's wrath or not?" Sarah said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I'm just going to leave it alone," the golden hair blonde said before turning to her younger cousin. Olaf looked like he was falling asleep sitting up. "Could you tell Anna Olaf is coming home with me, he needs his rest." Sarah nodded before smiling as Rapunzel lifted the young boy up to carry him. "So did you and my cousin kiss or something?" Rapunzel asked before she walked out of the dugout.

Sarah, who was taking a drink, spit the water out coughing. "W-What m-make y-you t-think that," Sarah said stuttering slash coughing. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"Well for one you were blushing a lot and Anna's shirt was crumpled up and you can to the dugout after ten minutes, what else am I supposed to think? I don't think bandaging would take that long,"

Sarah shook her head quickly stuttering. "I was just helping her with her bandages. Olaf was putting them on wrong so I helped him. The on the way back Anna asked me why Elsa was meaning rude to her and I said I wasn't going to tell her even thought I think I know why," Sarah replied. Rapunzel just laughed and nodded before leaving while Sarah to watch the other two training.

"Faster!" Elsa barked as Anna passed her on another lap. Gritting her teeth Anna ran as fast as she could, legs burning as she passed Elsa again. Elsa hummed in approval seeing that the freshman had speed up to a faster pace. After about ten more laps she had Anna stop and got up to the batter's box.

"What is your batting average?" Elsa asked as she got ready to pitch.

Anna took a few practice swings before answering. ".583."

Elsa blinked in surprise. _I know I shouldn't be surprise at her batting average, I mean come on she is at this school on a full ride but still I'm surprise she is that good._ "Okay well get ready. I throwing ten pitches," Elsa said, the ball moving in her hand.

Elsa winded up for the pitch before throwing. The curve ball she threw connected with Anna's bat sending it sailing over her head. As soon as she got the ball back she threw a screwball making Anna missed the ball. She threw that ball again and once again the redhead missed.

_So she has trouble with a screwball the most, _Elsa thought making a mentally note to practice hitting the ball with the redhead. She let the younger girl go grab some water before they continued their training. She watched as the redhead grabbed her water bottle to take a long drink before her eyes feel on her roommate. "Hey Sarah could you help me with something?" she asked politely. Sarah cocked an eyebrow at her before walking over.

Elsa grabbed her arm and led her out of hearing range of Anna before glaring at her. "Okay what did I do?" Sarah asked not sure why her best friend was angry at her.

"Why were you with her earlier?" the blonde hissed eyes clouding over with anger. Sarah searched her eyes before biting her lip slightly. She could see the anger and something else in her friend's eyes and it took her a moment before she realized what she saw was jealousy in them as well.

_Wow Elsa is jealous of what? Her skill or because I was talking to her? _Sarah thought as he tried to stall till Anna was done.

"Um well she need help bandaging her side. That's all that happened," Sarah answered after a moment.

"Whatever," Elsa muttered as she turned to watched the redhead, who seemed to winced in pain as she stood up. "Could you hit the ball while I watched her?" Sarah sighed but grabbed the bat and walked up to the plate. Anna ran to the outfield and stood ready as Sarah hit the first ball. Anna caught it and threw it make quickly to where Sarah stood.

Again and again and again Sarah hit the ball to the outfield while Anna tried to catch them. After a few more hours of training Anna was about to collapse from exhausted all of the running and catching. Anna managed to get her bag and started walking out of the field hoping to relax as soon a she got home.

"See you Feistypants!" Elsa called to her. Anna sighed hoping Elsa would have forgotten that nickname. She hadn't used it since the first time they met so she hoped it wouldn't have stuck. Sighing to herself she just walked down the street her bag over her shoulder noticing how dark thunder clouds were forming. When she got back to her apartment she went to go look for her key when she realized that she left it in her house, locking herself out.

"You got to be kidding me," she growled in annoyance. Pulling out her phone she called Kai who answered right away.

"Hello?" Kai answered.

"Hey Kai do you have an extra key? I locked myself out," the redhead said not seeing Sarah and Elsa climbing the stairs. They both stopped looking at her, Sarah with a concerned look and Elsa with a puzzled but not really caring one.

"Sorry Anna, I'm not in right now. I'll be back in a few hours will you be able to go somewhere meanwhile?"

Anna bit her lip before nodding forgetting Kai couldn't see her. "Yeah I think so, if not I'll just go out for a while."

"Okay I'll get you an extra key as soon as I get in," he replied before hanging up. Anna hit her head against the door muttering how stupid she was before calling Rapunzel.

After a couple rings it went to voicemail so Anna hung up with a sigh. "Just my luck," she muttered picking up her bag. Turning she passed Sarah and Elsa walking back downstairs and walking out of the building. Anna started walking to where the park was, just wanting to go for a walk till Kai got back.

Sighing she walked into the entrance of the park and started on a path. She stopped for a moment to watch a young girl and her father playing with a dog. Anna smiled slightly seeing the man's loving gaze as his daughter ran after the dog.

She watched them for a few moment before continuing on her walk not noticing the storm clouds growing darker. Anna wasn't sure where she was but at the moment she didn't care. She wasn't sure how long she was walking till she felt something wet land on her hand. The redhead blinked when another drop landed on her. Looking up she saw dark storm clouds had gathered turning the sky black.

_Shit!_ She thought, as she shouldered her bag and took off running down the path she walked. She managed to get back to her apartment building soaking wet as thunder roared and lighting flashed. Kai looked up in shock to see a soaking redhead standing there.

"Here Anna," he said handing her the extra key, "Go upstairs and take a hot shower before you get sick. Don't you start school on Monday?" she nodded teeth chattering as she took the key from him.

Walking up the stairs she got in front of her door hands shaking as the cold started setting in. "Oh my god, Anna," a concerned voice said from behind her. Turning she saw Sarah and Elsa both standing there with two other girls behind them,looks of concerned on their faces.

Anna eyes locked on Elsa's concerned face and it clicked that it was Elsa that had spoken to her, but that's not what the redhead said first. "Are you two together? Or you guys just can't live without each other" she snapped at them, annoyed before she realized what she said. She blushed as well as the other two who both looked at the freshman in shock.

The darker blonde was eyeing her with disapproval while the brunette behind Elsa raised an eyebrow a smirk graced her lips. "Well you are right Elsa, she is a feisty thing," she said eyeing her the smirk still on her face. Anna shifted uncomfortably, her clothes sticking to her now as well she was freezing and numb.

Turning back to her door she managed to unlock it and entered before slamming it shut behind her not waiting for an answer from her teammates. Stumbling to where the bathroom was she turned the water on to hot before stripping and stepping in. After her shower, she texted Rapunzel to just let Olaf in before collapsing in her bed out cold.

Sarah stared at the door where Anna had slammed shut in shock. _Wonder what she was doing out in this storm? _She thought as she followed the other three back to her apartment. Sarah shot Elsa a look that said not to say anything dumb.

Elsa huffed and sat down on the couch as Meg sat down next on one side, Aurora on the other side. She handed her a blonde a water. "Well she seemed nice," Aurora said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Sarah sighed knowing that Anna just gave a bad impression to the darker blonde.

"She usually isn't like that," Elsa snorted making Sarah glare at her, "she really isn't but judging how she was soaked head to toe and how Elsa decided to push her today in practice, I'm not surprise she was rude to us," Sarah said sitting on a chair. Aurora still had a look of disapproval on her face.

"Still she should show her betters more respect." Sarah sighed again seeing she wasn't going to win this battle.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" she asked changing the subject.

After an argument between what type of movie to watch they decide to watch Harry Potter. After the second movie Elsa looked outside to see it had stopped raining but was dark out now. Turning back to the TV just as the third movie started all four of them her a thump outside the apartment.

"Eugene Fitzherbert if you don't put me down, I will fucking rip off that thing you call a dick and shove it down your throat!" Anna shouted followed by a high pitch squeal. Elsa opened the door to see Anna laying on her side glaring at Eugene who was groaning in pain who was down on the ground next to the redhead.

"Did you have to kick me in the balls Anna?" he asked his voice still high as he tried to hold back the pain he was in. The redhead continued to glare at before nodding staring to back away but bumped into Elsa. Eugene looked up before yelling at Elsa to grab her. Elsa blinked but lunged at Anna pinning her to the ground. Meg smirked as Elsa straddled the smaller girl and nudged Sarah before whispering in her ear.

"Does Elsa like her?" she asked watching in amusement as Elsa struggled to pin Anna down.

"I think so but not so sure, what do you think?" Sarah whispered back. Aurora watched as Elsa managed to pin Anna and let out a small growl seeing Anna try to buck Elsa off of her, their faces close together.

"Why is Elsa even helping Eugene? I thought she hated hate her?" Aurora spat making Sarah and Meg turned to face her.

"What is your problem Aurora? Elsa is just trying to help Eugene with something?" Meg said confused. She looked at Aurora then looked at Elsa then back at Aurora before it clicked.

"You're jealous of Anna aren't you," the blonde went to go deny it but Meg beat her to it. "Yes you are but the question is why? Elsa doesn't like her so don't act so hateful." They turned back to see Anna had given up as Eugene stood up and limped over to where the two of them were.

"You could have come the easy way Anna but now I'm going to call him to come get you," he said pulling out his phone. Anna's eye widen and again struggled against Elsa hold even though there was no hope of escaping.

"Don't call Kristoff, you know that he's going to just throw me over his shoulder again. Last time that happened the dumbass opened the stiches so badly that I had to get them redone," Anna said panicking looking at him the best she could.

"Fine but if you run again I am and I don't care how many stitches you might need. You know Rapunzel only wants you to go because she cares about you," he said, "especially after what happen last time," he added softly. Elsa watched as Anna eyes soften and she sifted off the younger girl so she could get up. Elsa stood up and help out a hand and pulled Ana up but she tripped and fell into the platinum blonde.

Elsa saw Anna squeezed her eyes shut and she held her up. As much as she dislike Anna she didn't like seeing her in pain either. "Do you need help taking her to where ever you need to go?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head but Eugene nodded.

"Yes," he said before turning to Anna, "it is going to be hard to carry you back out to the car then up these stairs. You know Oaken is going to have to drug you again." Anna sighed seeing he is right and agreed quietly.

"Alright, she can come," Anna said as the three of them walked to his car. Eugene sat in the front while Elsa sat in the back with Anna.

"What did you mean about what happen last time?" Elsa asked. Anna back stiffened and Eugene hands tighten on the steering wheel as well.

"I don't think I should tell you," Anna said. Elsa frown but couldn't deny the girl was right. She been nothing but rude to her. Sighing she leaned back against the door and nodded. "But since you're coming with us I should tell you."

Elsa sat up and faced her as best as she could. "You can tell me, I promise I won't say anything," Elsa said softly.

"I'm not telling you everything just the brush of what happened. You know about my father so that's where my story starts. It started four years ago," Anna began.

**Wasn't so confident about this chapter but meh. Elsa is going to start being nicer to and we get to learn more about Anna's past.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you'll. This story is up and the poll I had up is close. The winner of the poll is where Elsa is the bad girl of the school as well as most popular student and needs to be tutored by Anna. So if you're waiting for that story it will be up soon hopefully.**

"I was fourteen when my mom died. I-I had came out to my parents about me being a lesbian and let's just say it didn't go well. My parents started fighting and I had ran out of my house, it was snowing real hard. My mom went after me but didn't see the car that was coming down the road. My father changed after that day, it wasn't really pretty," Anna whispered making Elsa wonder even more about her past.

"What happened last time?" she asked. Anna took a deep breath like she was going to tell her but shook her head.

"I'm not telling you. Maybe one day when I trust you more but you don't deserve to know everything yet." Elsa just nodded understanding what the younger girl was saying but was disappointed that Anna wouldn't trust her.

_Why should she trust me, I been nothing but rude to her, _Elsa thought as she watched Anna try to get conformable in the seat, eyes closing. Eugene eyes flickered in the rearview mirror at Anna before meeting Elsa.

"Stay awake Anna, Oaken is going to want to talk to you. You can sleep on the way back home," he said eyes returning to the road. Anna hummed in agreement and opened her eyes again. After a few more minutes of driving they pulled up to a house.

Eugene got out of the car and opened the door for Anna to help her out. Elsa also got out, having Anna lean against her. They made their way up to the house and Eugene knocked on the door.

"Coming!" someone shouted before the door opened revealing a large man with red hair and beard. His eyes wondered from Elsa to Anna and Eugene. "Come in and I'll get the room ready," he said walking back into his house. They followed him in and he led them down to a room with a table and bed.

"Okay Anna you need to take your shirt off," Oaken said. Anna's eyes shifted to Elsa before shifting back to Oaken and shaking her head no. Understanding came into the man's eyes before she turned to the blonde.

"Could you wait outside while I check Anna over please," he said. Elsa looked at him confused her gaze lingering on Anna.

"Please Elsa, it will just be for a little while," Anna said. Elsa sighed and nodded wondering what Anna didn't want her to see.

_Well no duh idiot, she doesn't trust you yet and probably doesn't want you to see her injured, _Elsa thought as she leaned against the wall sliding down. She pulled out her phone to see Aurora had texted asking when she was going to be back.

**Elsa: Not sure yet. **She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

**Aurora: Why do you even care about the freshman? I thought you hated her?**

**Elsa: I don't hate her, at least not anymore. I did in the beginning but something changed. **Elsa knew better than to say what she saw happen between the redhead and her father. She also knew something worse had happened to Anna after her a Sarah left.

**Aurora: What changed? **

**Elsa: Something. I can't tell you.**

**Aurora: Fine don't tell me. Tell me when you get back to your place.**

Elsa sighed to herself before texting back okay. She wasn't dumb, she knew Aurora like her but she didn't know how to let her down without hurting her feelings. She waited outside the door for at least an hour before the door opened with Anna in leaning against Eugene, drugged and tired.

"Make sure she takes these every twelve hours and make sure she doesn't overwork herself during practice. Her back is cut up in severally places as well as her legs were bruised and cut as well. Ribs are bruised but other than that she is fine but just needs to rest. When Anna is not training she needs to rest and not move around as much," Oaken said handling Elsa the bottle of pills.

Eugene helped Anna back into the car and by the time Elsa got in as well Anna was asleep snoring softly with a blanket over her. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the sleeping redhead who mumbled in her sleep before curling up slightly in her seat.

When they got back to the apartment building Elsa helped Eugene up to their apartment floor. Elsa knocked on the door and heard footsteps before Rapunzel opened it. The brunette blinked in surprise to see Elsa standing there before her gaze turned to her boyfriend who had her cousin in his arms.

"Thank you for helping her Elsa," Elsa just nodded before turning to go to her place when she heard Rapunzel say something else. "You're not the Ice Queen everyone thinks you are so why wear the mask?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt like I had been before," she answered without turning around leaving Rapunzel confused. She walked into her apartment seeing Sarah had gone to bed and sighed quietly to herself when she felt her phone go off. Looking down she saw it was Aurora but let it go to voicemail. She didn't feel like talking to her friend so she just changed before laying down in her bed hoping to catch some sleep.

The next morning Elsa heard Sarah looking for something in the kitchen as she got ready for the day. After showering she changed into her practice gear to see Sarah eating breakfast while checking the news from the TV.

"So how was the trip with Eugene and Anna?" she asked without turning from TV.

"Fine I guess. Whoever the dude is told her to go easy so I'm going to make sure that she takes it easy during practice and when she is working with me."

"So did she tell you anything about her past?" Sarah asked turning to look at the blonde now.

Elsa nodded. "She did but I think you really should ask her yourself. I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

They walked out to the car before Sarah remembered something. "Oh yeah Meg and Aurora are coming to watch us practice today and afterwards they want to go hang out somewhere," Sarah told the blonde. Elsa froze getting into the car as she looked at her best friend.

"Okay I guess I just don't want any trouble during my practice time with Anna after. I could tell Aurora doesn't like Anna and I don't need Aurora saying anything to her." Sarah smirked at her friend with a small laugh afterwards. Elsa cocked her head at the back hair girl confused.

"You protective of her Elsa, I find it funny that you hated her and now you are protective of her in a matter of days. What changed?"

Elsa took a breath before answering. "What changed was seeing that her father attacked her and hurt her. I have a feeling her also did worst then just beat her and after yesterday I want to get to know her before I really judge her," Elsa admitted.

Right way Elsa knew practice was going to be bad when she saw Aurora yelling at Anna with Meg holding her back. Both leaped out of the car and took off running to the dugout to see what was happening. Elsa watched as Anna turned away just as Aurora broke free of Meg's grip and kick Anna in the ribs. The blonde froze hearing the redhead yell in pain right before Anna collapse on the ground not moving as Aurora went to go finish what she started.


End file.
